piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Calypso
Calypso was a sea goddess and the lover of Davy Jones. Biography Mythology Calypso was a sea goddess in Greek mythology, who lived on the island of Ogygia, where she kept the Greek hero Odysseus prisoner for a number of years. She is generally said to be the daughter of the Titan Atlas. Love and loss .]] Calypso was a sea goddess, harsh and untamable as the sea itself, but nevertheless fell deeply in love with Davy Jones. She asked him to carry out the duty of ferrying souls drowned at sea to the afterlife, giving him use of the Flying Dutchman to visit the dimension between worlds that came to be known as Davy Jones' Locker. As a reward for carrying out a decade of service, Jones would be reunited with Calypso for a single day, and if she was faithful, he could come and go on land or sea forevermore afterward. Jones remained true to his word, and spent the next ten years faithfully carrying out his duty. Calypso was not waiting for him when he returned to the land of the living, however, as her very nature would not allow her to wait. Despairing, Jones carved out his own heart and locked it in the Dead Man's Chest, and left the dead to wander aimlessly in the Locker. Because he abandoned his duty, Jones transformed into an amalgamation of human and tentacled sea creature to reflect the monster inside, and any who joined his crew suffered similar disfigurements. Seeking revenge, Jones made a deal with the First Brethren Court to imprison Calypso in human form. Led by the original Pirate King, the Pirate Lords' nine pieces of eight were used to bind Calypso into the body of Tia Dalma, and only with all nine pieces could she ever be released. With Calypso's fiery and unpredictable nature bound, the Brethren Court deemed the seas safe to travel as they so pleased. The wrath of Calypso Life as Tia Dalma As Tia Dalma, Calypso became a mystic living out of a shack on the Pantano River. She kept with her a locket that matched one carried by Davy Jones, and would play a mournful tune that hinted at their lost love. Dalma befriended Jack Sparrow during his early life; the man who would go on to become the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea, and thus integral to Calypso's desire to escape her human form. aboard the Black Pearl.]] With the death of Hector Barbossa, Lord of the Caspian Sea, came a prime opportunity for Dalma. Her voodoo powers resurrected Barbossa, ensuring his complicity in her attempt to break free. After Jack Sparrow was dragged to Davy Jones' Locker by the Kraken, Barbossa set off on a mission to free him, and therefore ensured that his Piece of Eight was not lost. On the quest for freeing Jack Sparrow from the Locker, the crew led by Barbossa captained the Hai Peng into World's End . They landed in the Locker. Soon, Jack Sparrow began to notice that the Pearl was being dragged across the sand by crabs. The ship reached the crew with the help of the crabs that were actually under the control of Calypso. Releasing Calypso By this time, the machinations of Lord Cutler Beckett had forced the Brethren Court to convene for the fourth time in its existence, and it was here that Barbossa brought up the notion of releasing Calypso. During the meeting, Ragetti absconded with all but two of the Pirate Lords' Pieces of Eight—the eighth was collected by Barbossa himself from Elizabeth Swann and the ninth from Jack Sparrow. All nine were gathered aboard the Black Pearl, where Tia Dalma had been bound. Ragetti completed the incantation that would release Calypso, and the pieces of eight set alight. Moments before she was released, Calypso finally learned who had called upon the Brethren Court to capture her all those years ago: William Turner informed her of Davy Jones' betrayal. Enraged, Calypso, still in Dalma's form, grew massive in size, dwarfing the crew of the Pearl, before exploding outwards in a shower of crabs. Calypso's spirit, free at last, disappeared into the air, though her influence on events was not ended. As the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman prepared for a showdown, Calypso used all of the power of the seas to unleash a terrible storm, which created a maelstrom between the two fleets. And the wind from the storm evened the balance for the Pearl and causing Davy Jones to let out a cry of anguish as he realized what the storm signified. The battle that followed sealed Davy Jones' fate, as Jack Sparrow helped Will Turner stab Jones' disembodied heart. With his last breath, Jones whispered Calypso's name, and toppled into the maelstrom, which soon abated when the Flying Dutchman itself followed its former captain. Whether Calypso and her love were reunited after Jones' death remained unknown. Behind the scenes *Prior to dissolving into a swarm of crabs, Calypso shouts an incantation which in the script reads: "Malfaiteur en Tombeau, Crochir l'Esplanade, Dans l'Fond d'l'eau!". This roughly means "Across all the waters, find the path to he who wrongfully entombed me" in French, evidently referring to Davy Jones.Keep to the Code: Calypso's Incantation *It is unknown why Calyspo ended up a Voodoo priestess in the middle of the Caribbean when she was forced into human form. Though it is possible that Shipwreck Cove, the place where she became human, is located somewhere in the Carribean. She may also have taken up Voodoo to compensate for her powerless mortal state, or possibly to see if she could find a way to transform herself back. *The goddess Calyspo was originally part of Greek mythology, the only such example in the series. Though, she is referred as part of the "heathen" gods, along with the Aztec gods mentioned in the first film. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Notes and references See also *Tia Dalma Category:Deities Category:Females Category:Lore